


A Frosty Halloween

by zoerest97



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoerest97/pseuds/zoerest97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Eve Hallows. I am the spirit of Halloween. How do I know that? The moon told me so. But that's all he ever told me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. So please be gentle. Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dreamworks except for Eve Hallows, who belongs to me.

Some people get trapped when they die. Either they don't want to leave this life, or their door to the next life hasn't opened yet. Whatever the reason, they're stuck. They can't move on - and they certainly can't go back.

Sometimes they rattle the cabinets, sometimes they cause eerie sounds that make chills run up the spine. That's because they want attention. They're not really trying to scare the living, so much as make their presence known.

But ghosts aren't really menacing beings, and they aren't going to cause harm. At least, not with me around. My name's Eve. Eve Hallows. And on October thirty-first of every year, I watch the gates holding the ghosts melt away, letting them roam more freely.

My job's pretty easy to understand - don't let the ghosts run wild. Flying around on my broom makes it easier to keep them in check.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve meets Jack and don't make a very good first impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own ROTG. If I did, it would either be me and Jack or JackRabbit. Thank you to lovely and wonderful RogueMudblood, she helped me edit it and she will continue to help me.

It is Halloween night. The moon shined over the clear night. The ghosts are quiet tonight.

I was walking slowly, broom by my side, when I saw a blur of blue, white, and brown fly past me. "HEY! WATCH IT!" I yelled as I fell down on my butt. The blur stopped and I realized it was Jack Frost.

"Sorry," he said helping me to my feet. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Clearly!" I turned to walk away.

"Wait, can we start over? I realize I didn't make a good first impression." I nodded. He stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Jack. Jack Frost!"

I shook his hand hesitantly. "I'm Eve. Eve Hallows. Nice to meet you."

He smiled. "Oh, you must be the spirit of Halloween!" His smile had grown as he realized my identity.

I nodded. "May I ask what you're doing on Halloween night? You're not supposed to be here," I said looking around the area to spot any wandering spirits.

"Two reasons. First, I'm visiting my best friend, Jamie Bennett. Second, I'm searching for the new guardian that is going to help us."

I quirked a brow. "Why would they need a new guardian?" 'And help you against what?' I thought.

He sighed. "Pitch is back and he's stronger than ever. He also seems to have allies. We think his plan is the same, though."

"What plan?" I asked.

"To destroy belief in the guardians and spread fear to the world."

I couldn't help but smirk. "And I'm guessing he's planning to attack some time around Halloween?"

He nodded. "We don't know for sure, but we think he'll attack tonight."

"Who is this new guardian anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Well..." His voice trailed off as he ducked his head, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. Looking up at me somewhat sheepishly, he continued, "Manny said it was you."

"Me?" I asked in surprise. He nodded.

"We need someone who creates fear-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up! Listen up, Frost! I don't create fear. I only keep ghosts under control and make sure they don't hurt anyone."

He put his hands up defensively. "Sorry, Eve."

"Halloween is not all about fear. It's not even real fear. So Pitch shouldn't feel anything. Even if he does, he should feel weaker since it's not real fear."

"Wait, there's such a thing as fake fear?"

I nodded. "Fear is real when something actually scares you or is hurting you. Hollowed fear, as I call it, is a fear that has no intention to hurt. Hollowed fear is almost like a shell- it can't hurt unless it has an intention to."

Jack nodded in understanding. "Okay. Follow me and I'll introduce you to the others." I furrowed my brow, gracing him with a look of mild distrust. He sighed. "And we can talk about what is happening." He said.

I sighed. "Fine. Lead the way." He smiled and motioned for me to follow.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve meets the guardians, Jack and Eve almost kiss, and Eve supposedly learns about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised people actually read this. I am seriously so happy that someone is reading my work.

On the way to the North Pole, I looked over at Jack. "Jack, why doesn't Pitch give up?"

"Because he won't stop until all belief in the guardians is depleted."

"Well he knows that won't happen so why try?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't know. But he might also want something. But what?"

I had heard about them – all the spirits had. Bad spirits had no desire to come across the Guardians for obvious reasons. Good spirits were aware of them, and of the fact that they helped human children, not other spirits.

As I looked around the room, I noticed a hummingbird lady hovering above the ground, directing a bunch of smaller creatures, who must have been her fairies.

"Eve." Jack's voice was soft as he called my name. I turned my head the slightest bit, still keeping the larger-than-life spirits in my peripheral vision. His smile bordered on sheepish, a contrast with the wide swooping arc of his arm as he gestured to the other spirits. "These are the Guardians."

I smiled as each guardian introduced themselves. "I am Nickolas St. North or Santa Clause to the children."

"I am Toothiana, known to the children as the Tooth Fairy."

"I am E. Aster Bunnymund or the Easter Bunny to the children."

I leaned toward Jack as I waved at the alleged Bunny. "Is that a kangaroo?"

Jack cracked a smirk at my whispered question. His response was not as circumspect. "He thinks he's a bunny but he looks more like a kangaroo." I smiled at Jack before looking to the tiny golden man.

"Oh, that's Sanderson Mansnoozie or the Sandman as he is known. But we call him Sandy," Jack helpfully supplied. I waved at him.

He waved back, the sand that seemed to compose his being beginning to form images from the golden fingertips. A smiling mouth – somewhat creepy given the size of the teeth included – was followed by an image of a short man shaking hands with a much taller woman. Taking a slight step backwards, I turned to Jack. An uncomfortable smile was plastered on my face as I raised an eyebrow in confusion. The sand still visible from the corner of my eye shifted to form a question mark.

"He said it's nice to finally meet you." Jack's smile was gentle as he relayed the message.

"It's nice to meet you too Sandy." I said, smiling down at him "So what's going on here, that's so big, you need another guardian?"

"Well," said North, "it seems Pitch is back and he has some allies with him. Do you know who Lilian Hunter is?" I nodded, immediately recognizing the name.

"Really? Lillian Hunter? The Wicked Witch of the West herself?" Jack looked at North. "She's been causing trouble for ages."

"She's been letting the Boggans out, which are ghosts that could actually do harm and I'm supposed to keep them locked up," I said.

"What else do you know about Lillian Hunter?" Tooth asks.

"I know that she is older than Pitch. She's been around for a long time -a couple of centuries before the dark ages. Pitch was born about a century before the dark ages."

Jack stepped up. "I had a few encounters with her. She kept on telling me how I didn't deserve to be a guardian and that she should have been picked."

"Why would she be a guardian? All she does is create havoc among innocent mortals as well as other spirits. Besides, she hates children." I said.

Jack nodded "That's what I'm saying, a guardian protects children and doesn't hate them."

I nodded. "Okay. But why choose me?"

"You are the only one that knows more about Lillian and what she wants. Also you make sure no children are harmed on Halloween," Tooth said fluttering over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"But why? I don't even know how I became a spirit!"

Tooth smiled. "That's where I come in. Since I am the guardian of memories, I can find your teeth box somewhere in my palace."

I smiled. "I appreciate it, Tooth." Tooth nodded and zipped off to talk to Sandy.

Jack walked up to me. "Hey Eve?"

Letting myself hover, I zipped across the room to the table bearing a plate of the elf-made treats, smiling as I picked up a green-sprinkled tree-shaped bite-sized treat. Slipping it into my mouth, I smiled as the sugar melted against my tongue. It quickly changed to a grimace as I bit down on the confection. Finding a piece of wrapping paper laying on the table, I picked it up and quickly spit the tasteless 'treat' out, crumpling the paper tightly around it. Rubbing my tongue against the roof of my mouth in a vain effort to get rid of the horrid taste, I turned my attention back to the matter at hand.

"What's up, Jack?" I faced him, tilting my head at the curiously uncomfortable appearance he has assumed.

"Can I talk to you alone?" he asked. I nodded and followed him, a faint blush on my cheeks. Somehow, Jack seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on how he was familiar.

He led me to an empty room in the workshop.

"Jack, is something wrong?" I asked concerned at the way he was behaving.

Jack paced a bit before answering."I don't know why but I feel like I know you from my past life."

I quirked a brow at him. "What made you think that?"

"I remember a girl, whose name was Holly. Holly Evans." The moment he said that name, something registered in my brain. I looked down to the floor, trying to remember.

"Holly Evans?" My voice was quiet as I repeated the name. He nodded. Speaking up a bit, I looked back up at him. "Tell me more about her."

Jack nodded and sat on the edge of the bed that was in the corner of the room before patting the spot next him. I sat down next to him. "Holly Evans was a girl in my village, she was the baker's daughter and I had known her for years. We had gone to school together. We actually (courted) for about a year before she died." He seemed to choke up as he thought about this girl.

"H-How did she die?" I asked stuttering a little bit.

"She died of consumption on Halloween night. I drowned a few months later in the Burgess lake while skating with my little sister, Julia."

"What's your full name?" I asked curiously.

"Jackson Overland Frost, what's yours?"

"Evelyn Hallows but I prefer Eve." He smiled which made me blush a little.

"My mother was Mary Overland and my father was Steven Overland."

"Why are you telling me this?"

He shrugged. "No reason. It's just you look exactly like Holly. You have her stunning eyes."

I blushed at is compliment. At least, that's what I thought it was. "T-Thank you," I stuttered, looking away to hide the blush on my cheeks. He smiled and lifted my chin so our eyes could meet. He leaned in and I did too. Just as our lips were about to meet, the door bursts open and Tooth flies in.

"Jack, Eve? Oh, sorry! Am I interrupting something?"

Jack is about say yes when I cut in, placing my hand gently on his arm to stop his words."No, you weren't," I said, blushing madly. Tooth noticed my blush and giggled.

"What's the problem, Tooth?" I tried valiantly to avoid any mention of what just happened. I looked over at Jack, who was blushing a light blue color.

"We saw traces of Pitch's black sand as well as Lillian's magic dust." I stood up and walked out of the room, Tooth following.

Bunny stopped us in the hallway, rattling something to the fairy in his thick Australian accent. I didn't quite follow everything he brought up, distracted as I was by the glint of gold in the corner of my eye as Sandy floated into the room we had just left. Taking a slight step backward, I reasoned with myself that it wasn't a bad thing to listen to the conversation, since it was going to be mostly one-sided anyway. After all, Sandy didn't exactly speak.

"W-we almost kissed." When Jack's nearly-whispered words reached my ears, I could feel the blush color my skin. My eyes cut over to the alleged bunny, who was smirking and waggling his eyebrows at me. Apparently, those large ears were good for something.

"Yeah, but she doesn't remember me." The silence that followed that gave me the chance to try to rack my brain. Still unable to recall any time before my birth as a spirit, I gave in to listening to the conversation. "We courted for a time. She kept getting weaker, her body getting thinner. She often had trouble when we'd play with Julia, wheezing after only a few minutes of activity. In the end, they wouldn't let me see her. Not after the day I saw her coughing up blood."

Tooth turned to me then, her hand clamping around my wrist as she hovered above the floor, her wings fluttering wildly. I let myself float, making it easier for her to act as a guide. The rabbit bounced along behind us as she led me down the hallway, away from the person who seemed to be able to provide me intimate details about my past.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tells Eve a little more about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with another chapter. School is hectic at the moment. I still don't own ROTG. I probably never will. *Cries*

We gathered in the globe room. I sat on one of the couches, staring down at my hands. I didn't notice Tooth fly over to me, seeing my mood change. I looked up at her.

"Hey, Tooth. What's up?" I gave her a smile I hoped didn't look too forced.

"Hey,sweet pea. Is there something wrong?" She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I flinched a bit at the contact.

"I'm fine Tooth." I couldn't look her in the eye. My smile faltered as I noticed her eyes narrowing in my peripheral vision. She crossed her arms, her wings fluttering in agitation behind her.

"Sweetie, I know you're lying. Please tell me what's on your mind." I hated to hear grown women plead. Especially when I knew just how much she had on her shoulders. Shrugging a bit, I gave in.

Staring at my hands as they lay in my lap, I finally answered her. My voice was barely more than a whisper. "I feel like Jack knows something about me and my past. He said that he knew me before."

"Oh, sweetie, it's alright. He'll tell you when he's ready." She smiled kindly at me. The sweet grin brought an answering smile from me. This one actually reached my eyes.

"Thanks, Tooth." I stood up, laying my hand on her shoulder. She nodded and smiled before fluttering away, directing more of her mini fairies in their ever-present quest to collect the recently shed teeth of the world's children.

I looked around the globe room, scanning its other occupants. Jack seemed to be in one of the rafters, while Sandy and Bunny were talking in hushed voices. North was looking at the globe.

I walked up next to him and quirked a brow at the lights, not knowing what they meant.

Jack floated down from the rafters, landing next to me. "Each of those lights is child who believes in the Guardians." His voice was a low-toned rumble right beside my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

I turned my head, craning my neck back slightly to look him in the eye. "Thanks for clearing that up, Jack." I smiled as he graced me with a mischievous smirk before turning back to look up at the lights again. Jack's eyes seemed to be staring right into my soul, and the intense feeling made me shiver a bit. Seeing one of the light dim, I stared at it intently, hoping that it was only my reaction to Jack's presence that had made it seem duller than the rest. When it happened again, I bit my lip, pointing at the globe. I could feel Jack's eyes leave me as though they were a physical touch no longer lingering on my skin. "They're flickering."

"It means belief is being tampered with. Sometimes by Pitch." Jack looked at the flickering lights, his voice barely a whisper.

North came up behind us. Turning to face him, I allowed the question that had really been bothering me to come out.)"How did Pitch regain power if you defeated him only a year ago?"

"His goal is to make sure all belief in the Guardians is depleted." North's voice seemed to have lost its usual joyfulness.

"Okay." That really didn't answer the question at all, but I'd let it slide for now. "Well I knew that, but why choose Lilian Hunter?" I couldn't help but wonder why Pitch chose her.

"He believes she has the power to help him win." North looked at the globe then at me.

"He doesn't know a thing about her." My hands were on my hips, and the matter-of-fact tone to my voice seemed to call a halt to all the other activity in the room as they all turned to stare at me. In my considered opinion, it was rather obvious.

After staring at me for a few moments, Bunny and Sandy returned to their quiet, but apparently heated, discussion. Tooth returned her attention to her fairies, and North chuckled softly.

Jack swooped down, slipping his hands under my arms. He carried me towards the door. "Don't worry," he called over his shoulder, "we'll be fine." I caught sight of Tooth's broad grin as Jack carried me out of the door. I narrowed my eyes as her giggles followed us out.

"Ja-ack!" His deep, rumbling laughter echoed off the cavernous walls of Santoff Claussen.

We'd been hanging about out in the snow for a while, waiting for the others to let us know that they were ready, or had a plan, or... Well, something. Tiring of our flying snowball fight, I landed beside a fallen tree trunk. He hovered in the air nearby, watching me. I looked up at Jack with a questioning expression.

Tilting his head to the side, he landed. "What's wrong, Eve?" He walked over to me and sat down on the log beside me.

"Jack, I wanted to ask you about how much you knew about my past and who I was."

His hand went to the back of his neck, and his eyes were firmly fixed on the ground at his feet. "Well, I remember you as a girl named Holly Evans." He looked up at me then, his hand falling from his neck to join the other in his lap. "You were born in the late seventeen hundreds in a small village called Burgess in Pennsylvania. I lived in the same village as you." His voice faltered briefly, as though he were considering what details I needed. "Your mother was Alexis and your father was Jacob."

He stood and began pacing, seemingly uncomfortable and relieved at the same time. "We had known each other for years. But I was fourteen when I fell in love with you." He sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. His hands clenched into fists before relaxing again. He seemed to be having a debate with himself, nodding before looking at me again.

"When we were both sixteen, I had asked you to be my girlfriend." I smiled gently at him, reaching my hand out to him. He took it, joining me on the log once more. "And you said yes. I thought I was the happiest man on earth - and I felt like it too." The smile he gave me was nearly blinding with its brilliance.

Unfortunately, I could only give him a small grin in return. I had no memory of these events. "I guess you really loved me."

He nodded. "But after a year of courting, you developed consumption." Jack pulled me to him, wrapping his arms about me tightly as he rested his chin on the top of my head. "You got weaker and thinner. You started having trouble playing with Julia...and me. One day, I saw you cough up blood." He seemed to be shaking slightly as he recalled all of these details. "And you were taken to the doctor. They didn't let me see you after that day." I could feel a tear land in the hair on top of my head. "A few weeks later, news reached me that you had died. I was heartbroken."

His voice had grown hoarse. He was shaking slightly as he held me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, staying silent so he could continue. I didn't dare interrupt.

"I tried to kill myself, you know. Because you were the only one that could make my heart skip a few beats. Only you could create butterflies in my stomach." He pulled back from me, placing a gentle kiss on the top of my head before he let me look up into his face. I could see the tear stains on his cheeks, and his eyes were still wet and glossy. "Then, a year later, I drowned in the lake while taking Julia ice skating." He took a slow, shuddering breath, a tear falling from the corner of his right eye. "You were the love of my life."

I reached up, wiping the tear from his cheek, letting my hand linger. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. After a few seconds I realized what I was doing. He seemed to realize too, and as though jolted, we pulled apart. I looked away, blushing madly. Jack couldn't help but laugh at my embarrassment.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Eve confide in each other about their crushes. And Jack is as cocky as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back and still have a busy life. Please read and give me feedback.   
> Still don't own a thing. ENJOY!!!!!!!

I sighed as I looked into the bathroom mirror at Santoff Claussen. I huffed, the breath ruffling the hair on my forehead. My eyes widened and I leaned closer to the mirror, trying to fix the tuft that had been misplaced. My left hand landed on top of a hair brush. The ornate design in the handle seemed to prick at my hand, but I tried to ignore it as I floated slightly. Unable to fix the wisp by plucking at it, I frowned, reflexively grabbing the brush underneath my hand.

I closed my eyes briefly as I ran the brush through my long black hair. "How did I get myself into this mess?" Slitting my eyes open as I set the brush back on the counter, I noticed a tuft of white in the corner of my vision. My eyes opened wider as I realized it was attached to my head. Spinning quickly to the mirror, my mouth dropped open. A squeal escaped my throat as I rushed out of the room. "Why is my hair white?"

"I didn't know you could change your hair color." Hearing Jack's voice suddenly behind me made me jump.

"Jack, don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!"

He shrugged. "Sorry, Eve." I didn't believe him though - the smirk on his face made my hand twitch.

I growled, punching his arm. "I hate you so much!"

He ducked his head, looking up at me with wide blue eyes through the white fringe covering his forehead. "You know you love me." I blushed slightly, but embarrassment quickly changed to ire as he lifted his head completely and began waggling his eyebrows at me.

"You're mean!" I smacked him lightly.

He just rolled his eyes. "You love me, anyway."

"Just stop and go spread some snow or something."

"I'd rather look at you."

"Jack, no!"

He laughed and took my hand, kissing it gently. "Why, Milady?" He looked up at me from underneath that fringe again. I blushed and turned away, hiding my face from his view.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw colored feathers, flittering swiftly. Tooth's voice followed nearly immediately.

"They're so cute together!" Her muffled squeal only made my cheeks color more.

"Indeed they are." North's Russian accent floated down the hallway to me. I hovered a little towards Jack, burying my head in his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. I felt the cold seeping into my skin.

After a moment, I jumped back, looking over at Jack. A dark blue blush dusted his cheeks, making me giggle. 'So cute!' I thought to myself, unconsciously leaning closer to him. 'No stop thinking that way. I don't like him that way.' Disentangling myself, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to gather my thoughts.

Without another word, I left the room.

I wandered aimlessly, winding up in the globe room. I sighed as my thoughts whirled around in my head. Some were about Jack. Others were about Lillian and what she wanted. I finally allowed my musings a voice. "But what does she want?"

"She wants to take you down and she thought Pitch could help." Jack's voice startled me once more as he sat down next to me on one of the couches.

"Ah!" The shock of his presence made me almost jump out of my skin. "Where did you come from?"

He laughed. "The spirit of Halloween seems to be very easy to scare."

"Shut up, Frost!" My lip curled in distaste as I glared at him.

"Whoa, no need to get snappy about it!"

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. I allowed my facial muscles to relax before answering him. "There's just a lot on my mind."

I could feel him shift as he turned to face me. "Do you want to talk about it?" His voice was soft. I could clearly hear his concern.

I opened my eyes, nodding. "I'm worried about Lillian and what she wants, but a small part of me is more concerned with my worries about someone I like." I saw jealousy flash in his eyes briefly before it was replaced by concern.

"And what about this person?" I wasn't sure if I was imagining the strain in his voice.

"I don't know if he likes me back... Or if I even actually like him. I mean he's really cocky." Jack's eyes seemed to narrow slightly, but I wasn't entirely certain if the twitch wasn't part of my imagination. When I blinked, his face had resumed its passive expression. "But he's also really sweet[. And he seems familiar too. Like I know him, though I don't remember the details."

Jack was silent for a few minutes. I started to worry that I had said to much when he lowered his head. He quickly lifted it back up, though, nodding once as though confirming something to himself. "I'm sure he likes you back. He would have to be an idiot to not fall in love with you." I blushed and looked down at my bare feet. "You know if you need help with anything, you can come to one of us. We'll help as much as we can." He paused for a short moment, his voice taking on a rough edge as he continued. "Especially me."

I smiled. "Thanks a lot, Jack." I took his hand in mine, squeezing it. "You really helped."

"No problem, Eve." He squeezed back, the warmth running through my arm nearly reaching my face. "I'm happy to help." I looked at him, noting that the smile on his face seemed forced.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

The forced smile inched wider. "Nothing's wrong, what makes you think that?" The words came out quickly.

"Jack, don't lie to me. What's wrong?" I crossed my arms.

Jack looked back to the ground, shuffling his feet. Placing my hand gently under his chin, I lifted his face so I could look into his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"I like someone too, except she likes someone else."

I could feel the jealousy wrinkling my face. Fighting it back, I gave him a genuine smile. "Jack, this girl has to be insane not to be in love with you!"

"I am trying to win her heart, but every chance I get, someone interrupts." I tried not to laugh as he whined.

I sighed, grabbing his right hand again and squeezing tightly. "I'd be happy to help."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I felt his cold, pale lips against my cheek, causing a blush to climb up my neck once more. I fleetingly worried if my skin would take on a permanent red hue.


End file.
